Dragon Ball XX
by Ranchan2k3
Summary: How would the story of Dragon Ball change if Goku had been born female? This story explores that possibility, and it changes more than you think. fem!Goku, nobody else is genderswapped.
1. Chapter 1

"**Dragon Ball XX"**

**By RanChan2k3**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"**The Tale Begins"**

* * *

It was a fine and sunny afternoon in the wilderness around Mt. Paozu. An old man and martial arts master by the name of Son Gohan was trekking through the woods in search of wild herbs and vegetables to supplement his dinner that night. His quest was interrupted by the sound of a baby crying somewhere nearby. Curious and a bit concerned, he diverted from his path to track down the source of the noise. To his great surprise, he found it: a naked baby with wild black hair crying at the edge of an impact crater, a strange round object visible in the middle of the crater.

"Why, it _is_ a baby," remarked the old man to himself. He reached down to pick it up. "Hello there. Hmm…so you're a little girl, I see." As he examined the baby, a tail dropped down to hang behind her. "What's this? You have a tail? Ohoho! How unusual! Not to worry, I'm a bit of an odd duck myself." The baby girl attempted a half-hearted kick at Gohan's chin, which the old man dodged. "Ohoho! You're a feisty one, I see! I think I'll take you home with me. Let's see…we'll call you Goku. How does that sound?"

And so, as the little girl's giggling filled the air, we begin a new chapter in the story of Earth.

_Twelve years pass…_

* * *

"Looks like it's just a few kilometers away now," noted the teenage girl driving her car. This was Bulma Briefs, 16-year-old genius and heir to the Capsule Corp fortune, who was consulting a handheld radar-like device while driving towards Mt. Paozu. She looked up from her device, just in time to see a younger girl with wild black hair in a blue karate gi of some sort dragging a giant fish down the road. "Whoa!" She slammed on the brakes, swerving into a spin and just narrowly avoiding a collision as the car stopped.

"Phew…" Then the car began lifting into the air. "Wait, what?! Uwaaa!" The car was somehow thrown further down the road, rolling a few times before stopping on its side.

"That's for trying to steal my fish, you monster!," came the voice of the younger girl outside the car.

"That's gotta be a monster or something," decided Bulma as she grabbed a gun out of the glove compartment. She climbed up out of the window and pointed the gun at the girl. "Try to get the drop on _me_, will you?!," growled Bulma as she fired the gun, hitting the other girl right in the forehead and knocking her on her back.

"Uh…" Bulma blinked a couple of times, wondering now if maybe she'd overreacted.

And then the other girl sat up.

"Owowowow!" The younger girl was clutching at her head. "What was that, some kind of witch magic or something?!"

Bulma could only stare in wide-eyed disbelief. "But…I just shot you…you should be dead…"

The girl backflipped into a one-armed handstand, grabbing some kind of red pole on the ground. "It'll take more than that to finish me off! My body's harder than steel!" She then flipped to her feet and got into a stance with her pole. "Now get ready for what's coming to you, you witch!"

Bulma dropped the gun and raised her hands. "Stop, please! This is too crazy! I'm not a witch! I'm a human being!"

That made the other girl jump back and hesitate. "A human?"

Bulma climbed out of the car and dropped down to stand on the street. "See? Two arms and two legs, just like you!"

The other girl frowned. "Don't move!" She then began to circle around Bulma, examining her carefully. "Hmm…you sorta look like me…but you're different. Softer, I think."

"Well, yeah," replied Bulma. "I'm a girl from the city, not a country girl like you."

"You're from the city?! Wow!" She peered around behind Bulma. "Where's your tail, though? Do city girls not have them?"

That's when Bulma noticed that the little girl she was talking to had a tail. A real one, too, judging by the way it was moving. "What?! You have a tail?!"

"Well, yeah," replied the other girl like it was no big deal. "I've always had it. Grandpa told me all girls have one, though I'm starting to think he just didn't want me to think it was weird. He also said that if I ever ran into a girl from the city, I should be really nice to her. So, you wanna come back to my house? I can feed you," she offered, indicating the very large fish she was dragging before.

"Okay, sure!," agreed Bulma. "What do I call you, by the way?"

"My name is Son Goku," came the answer, "but you can just call me Goku. What about you?"

"…Bulma."

"Bulma?" Goku started giggling. "That's kind of a funny name."

"Oh, shut up! I didn't choose it!," retorted a fuming Bulma.

"Sorry, sorry," replied a still giggling Goku. "Come on, my house is this way."

As Bulma trailed behind Goku as the younger girl dragged the giant fish towards her home, she had to confess – at least to herself – that she was fascinated by Goku. '_She's so small and so young, but she's light years stronger than any boy I've ever met_,' she thought to herself. '_What kind of life must she have led out here to become so powerful and independent at such a young age_?'

"Hey, Goku," began Bulma. "How did you get to be so strong?"

"My Grandpa trained me," came the answer. "He was a martial arts master."

'_Wait a minute_.' "Was?"

"He died a long time ago," explained Goku. "One of the monsters out here killed him."

'_Oh. Well, that was a mood killer_.' "So it's just you by yourself out here?," queried Bulma.

"Yeah, but I'm not lonely," said Goku. "I'm friends with a lot of the animals out here, and I've got a keepsake from my Grandpa that I pray to every night before bed."

'_Sounds pretty lonely to me, kiddo_,' thought Bulma.

"We're here, Bulma!"

The house they came up to had clearly seen better days, looking more like a dilapidated ruin than a place someone was currently living in. On the other hand, it was also clear that at one time the house had a lot of love put into it, and if Goku had been alone for several years, it's not like she would've been able to repair it. The younger girl wouldn't have even had access to any instruction manuals to walk her through all the carpentry, plumbing, wiring, etc. So rather than comment, Bulma just followed Goku into the house.

Goku tossed her pole aside and knelt before a glowing orange ball that was resting on a purple cushion, clapping her hands together in prayer position. "Grandpa, Grandpa!," she began excitedly. "Guess what?! I brought a girl from the city home! Her name is Bulma, and she seems really nice."

That's when Bulma noticed exactly what it was Goku was praying to. "Ah! That's a Dragon Ball!" Bulma ran over and grabbed it, knocking Goku aside in the process.

Upset, Goku quickly grabbed it back from Bulma. "Hey! Don't touch Grandpa like that!"

And then Bulma realized her faux pas. "You think that's…? Oh, wow, I guess I need to explain. Here, look at this." Bulma reached into a pouch at her belt and dug around, pulling out two very similar-looking balls to the one Goku had.

"Whoa! You've got _two_ Grandpas?!," the girl voiced.

Bulma giggled. "No, silly, these are called Dragon Balls. There are seven in all, with stars in them to indicate which one it is. I found the Five-Star Ball in my parents' basement. I asked around, but nobody knew anything about it, so I had to do some research. I eventually found out that when you gather all seven of them and say the magic words, the Eternal Dragon, Shenron, appears and grants you a wish, anything you want!"

Goku counts the stars in her own ball. "One, two, three, four. Four stars. My Grandpa has four stars!"

Bulma nodded. "I found the Two-Star Ball in a little village a couple hundred kilometers from here, and then your Four-Star Ball makes three!"

Goku hid the ball behind her back. "No way! This is Grandpa's keepsake! I'm not letting you take it!"

"Then why don't you come with me?," offered Bulma. "Finding the rest of the Dragon Balls could be a really dangerous adventure, just the kind of thing a girl like you could really get into. All kinds of opportunities to train and get stronger."

Goku thought about it. "Well…okay. But I'm still not giving you my Grandpa's keepsake."

"That's fine," agreed Bulma. "You can hang onto it, and then I'll just borrow it for a little bit at the end, okay?"

Mollified, Goku nodded. "Okay!"

As Goku got ready to leave, Bulma congratulated herself on a job well done. '_This is perfect! With Goku around as a bodyguard, gathering the rest of the Dragon Balls should be a cinch! And I'm not even technically lying. It isn't my fault the balls scatter around the world and turn to stone for a year after they get used_.' As Goku walked up, tying a pouch with the Four-Star Ball in it onto her belt, Bulma put her own Dragon Balls away. "Great! Ready to go?"

"Yup," confirmed Goku. "By the way, what are you gonna wish for, Bulma?"

"Well," answered Bulma, "at first I thought it might be fun to have a lifetime supply of strawberries, but now I think I'm going to wish for the perfect boyfriend."

Goku blinked. "Boyfriend? What would you want one of those for?"

"Uh…I'll explain when you're older." Bulma then stepped outside, pulling out her case of Dyno-Caps as Goku trailed behind. "Let's see…number nine should do, I think." She pulled out Dyno-Cap number nine, then pressed the button on it and tossed it to the ground. With a loud puff of smoke that knocked over a startled Goku, a motorcycle materialized from the capsule. "Okay, Goku, get on!"

Goku sprang back up, pole in hand. "I knew you were a witch! What magic have you used this time?!" She began poking the motorcycle with her pole.

"It's not magic, silly," retorted Bulma. "It's a Capsule Motorcycle. Everyone in the city uses Dyno-Caps. And stop poking it with your stick!"

Now it was Goku's turn to get offended. "It's not a stick; it's my Power Pole! It was a gift from my Grandpa!"

"Whatever, kid, just get on." Bulma got on the motorcycle.

Goku climbed on behind her, confused. "Okay, but what is sitting on this thing gonna do?"

"Here we go!" Bulma cranked up the motorcycle, then took off, prompting Goku to grab onto her and yell in surprise.

"Wow!," exclaimed an amazed Goku. "We're going even faster than I can run!"

Bulma just giggled and gunned the engine, speeding on down the road. '_Strong, independent, yet she's also so sweet and innocent_,' Bulma thought to herself. '_Except for the tail, she's a girl just like me, but at such a young age she can do her own hunting and cooking, survive in the woods, and she's apparently bulletproof, not to mention she threw my car like it was a baseball! Goku, you're kind of amazing. I can't wait to see what kind of woman you'll grow up to become_.'

And so the two girls drove on, following Bulma's Dragon Radar to the fourth Dragon Ball. Who can say what adventures await our two heroes? Join us next time and find out on the next exciting episode of "Dragon Ball XX"!

* * *

_(Author's Note: So! I'm doing a genderbent Goku story. Before you start thinking this is just going to be a point-by-point retelling of the original Dragon Ball story, let me assure you that Goku being born a girl in this story is going to start making a major difference in the way events progress. There's already been one event skipped: Since Bulma didn't have to go far out of sight to go pee where Goku couldn't see her, she didn't get attacked by that giant pterodactyl, and thus didn't require a rescue from Goku. Credit for this idea goes to YouTuber MasakoX and his what-if video series covering this very same topic. Check it out if you get a chance. And I will see you all in the next chapter! Bye! ^_^)_


	2. Chapter 2

"**Dragon Ball XX"**

**By RanChan2k3**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"**The Turtle Hermit"**

* * *

Bulma and Goku spent the night in one of Bulma's portable Capsule Houses ("Gee, Bulma, you sure have a lotta stuff in that little case!") and then were back on the road the following morning, with Goku having been given her first proper bath in a long time. However, shortly after their trek resumed, they were forced to stop after narrowly avoiding a large rock in the road.

Goku moved over to it. "No worries, Bulma, I'll move it!" She then picked up the large rock…

"Whoa, hey, what are you doing?!"

…Make that a turtle.

A _talking_ turtle.

"Whoa!" Surprised, Goku dropped the turtle back onto the ground.

"Oof! Oh, that's a new pain," groaned the turtle.

Bulma approached the turtle. "What are you doing out here in the middle of the road? I almost hit you!"

"I'm lost," explained the turtle. "I'm trying to get back to the sea, but I don't quite know where it is."

"You're a long way from the sea, I'm afraid," Bulma replied. "It's about a hundred kilometers that way." She pointed.

The turtle groaned. "Oh, I'll never make it that far in my lifetime…"

Goku grinned. "Then I'll take you there!"

The turtle blinked at her. "Really? You will?"

"Sure!"

Bulma wanted to object, but she also didn't want to go off on her own, and she could tell that Goku would not be talked out of this. So, after the turtle thanked Goku profusely and then climbed up onto the younger girl's back, the three of them headed towards the beach.

Unfortunately, their passage did not go unnoticed.

* * *

Some ways into their trek, they were forced to stop by a large humanoid bear standing in the middle if the road wielding a giant sword.

"Give me that delicious-looking turtle if you want to live," he growled at them.

"Goku," Bulma said nervously, "Give him the turtle."

Goku stared at the bear-man for a long moment, assessing his threat level. "No," she decided. "I don't think I will."

This just flabbergasted Bulma. "What?!"

The bear-man laughed as Goku put the turtle down and faced him. "You're willing to die for a turtle? Very well, little girl. Your wish…is my command!" He swung his massive sword down towards Goku…who simply sidestepped it and launched herself off his wrist to deliver a devastating dropkick to his chin, sending him flying back several meters to land by the side of the road, out cold. Goku just grinned at a wide-eyed Bulma, flashing a 'V' for victory sign.

'_She…she knocked him out with one kick?!_,' thought Bulma in awe. '_There's no way Goku's an ordinary human! Whatever she is, I hope the rest of Earth stays on her good side. If she ever turns bad, it's game over for everybody_.'

Meanwhile, Goku got the turtle back up onto her back. "C'mon, Bulma, we gotta get the turtle here home!"

Bulma blinked, coming back to reality. "Uh…r-right. To the sea, then."

They were unhindered for the rest of their trek to the beach.

* * *

After they got to the beach, a very happy turtle shuffled into the water. "Thank you both so much," he said to them. "I need to repay you for this. Wait right here and I'll go get my Master." He then swam off without waiting for a reply.

Bulma sighed. "I guess now we just wait for his Master. What could a turtle's Master have to pay us with anyway…?"

Goku was too busy exploring the beach to have an answer. Bulma sighed, then dug her Capsule House back out again and materialized it. "We may as well get comfortable," she called to her. "There's no telling how long it'll take him to come back."

"Okay!"

They ended up spending the night there.

* * *

Early the next morning, after Goku and Bulma ate breakfast and cleaned up, Goku spotted something on the water coming their way. "Hey, look! It's the turtle! He's coming back!"

Bulma shielded her eyes and squinted. "Is that an old man on his back…?"

Sure enough, it was. A bald old man with a long white beard and a gnarled wooden staff, wearing sandals, sunglasses, shorts, a Hawaiian shirt, and a large pink turtle shell. "Hiya, folks!," he greeted them. "My name's Roshi, but most folks call me the Turtle Hermit. I understand you two saved my subordinate's life yesterday!"

"That's right, Master," confirmed the turtle, "though it was mostly Goku there." He pointed at the child in question.

"That so?," asked Roshi. "Well, then, I suppose I owe you a reward." He waved his staff in the air. "Come to me, Bird of Immortality!"

For a long moment, nothing happened. Then the turtle spoke up. "He died last week, Master."

"He did?" Roshi bonked himself on the head with his staff. "Pity, I was gonna make these two immortal. Oh, well. What about the flying carpet?"

"At the dry cleaner's."

"Baby Gamera?"

"Visiting his mother."

Roshi thinks a bit. "Well, it's a long shot, but if you can use it, it's yours. Come to me, Flying Nimbus!" This time, something finally responded to Roshi's summons. Visible as a speck at first, a small yellow cloud rapidly flew in and stopped between Roshi and Goku with a loud braking noise.

"Wow," gushed Goku. "How do you eat this?"

"Ya don't eat it, ya dummy!" Roshi coughed into his fist, collecting himself. "This is the Flying Nimbus. You can ride on it to go from place to place with ease, but only if you're pure of heart! Watch, I'll demonstrate." He then hopped onto the cloud…and promptly fell straight through, landing on his backside. "Ouch!" He stood up, rubbing his tush as the cloud reformed itself beside him. "Darn thing must be broken…"

Bulma scoffed. "Or maybe it could tell you're just a dirty old man. I'll try it. What could be more pure than beauty like mine?" Bulma tried her luck…and also fell through onto her butt. "Ow! Hmph! I guess it's just a sin to be this beautiful."

Goku couldn't contain herself anymore. "Let me try!" She hopped onto the cloud…and stayed standing on top of it. "Yeah! I did it! I did it!" Goku jumped for joy as Roshi just gawked and lamented the loss of his Flying Nimbus. "Now, how do you make it go…?" The Flying Nimbus abruptly rocketed forward, nearly dislodging its passenger before she was able to regain her balance.

While a joyful Goku dipped and dived over the ocean, Bulma noticed something hanging from Roshi's neck. "Oh my gosh! You've got a Dragon Ball!"

"Hm?" Roshi followed Bulma's pointing finger and held out the Three-Star Ball he was using as a necklace. "Oh, you like this? Pretty, isn't it? I found it washed up on the beach near my house one day."

Bulma gave him her best puppy dog eyes. "Can I have it? Please?"

Roshi hesitated. "Well, uh…I guess, but…only if you do something for me first."

Bulma blinked. "Like what?"

"Uh, well…show me your…panties…?"

"What?!"

"Master, no!"

"Quiet, you!," Roshi snapped at the turtle. "An old man's entitled to a few simple pleasures in life, isn't he?!"

After making a show of being upset about it, Bulma finally acquiesced. '_How easy was that?_,' she congratulated herself. '_All I have to do is show an old man my panties, and I get a free Dragon Ball!'_ She then proceeded to do just that, lifting her night shirt to reveal her panties to Roshi.

After popping a nosebleed, Roshi offered her the Dragon Ball. "Here, take it with my thanks. You've made an old man very happy."

Dropping her night shirt, Bulma grabbed the Dragon Ball and waved it in the air. "Come on, Goku, let's go! We got another Dragon Ball!"

"Really?!," called a returning Goku. "That's awesome!" She came to a stop next to Roshi. "Thanks a lot, old timer!"

Roshi then noticed what was on Goku's back. "Eh? Is that the Power Pole you have there, young lady?"

Goku blinked. "Yeah, that's right. I got it from my Grandpa."

"Your Grandpa, eh?," mused Roshi. "And how is Gohan doing these days?"

"You knew my Grandpa?"

"I should hope so. I trained him, after all!"

"Woooow," voiced an awed Goku. "You must be really strong, then!"

"Hehehe! So, how is he?"

Goku looked down. "He died a long time ago. Some giant monster killed him during a full moon one night."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." Roshi put a hand on Goku's shoulder. "Well, if his granddaughter has even half the potential he did, I expect you to become one of the very best martial artists in the world some day."

Goku grinned at him. "Thanks, old timer. Gotta go now! Bye!" Bulma and Goku then took off in search of the next Dragon Ball, Goku on her Flying Nimbus, Bulma in her Capsule Corp RV.

'_Gohan's granddaughter, eh?_,' mused Roshi to himself. '_I expect I'll be seeing her again, sooner rather than later. It's been a long time since I had any students; maybe it's time I changed that_.' He grinned behind his beard. '_I already know she's pure of heart, but she's got the makings to be a real beauty when she grows up, too! Hehehehe…_'

And so, as Roshi departs to go back to his island home, our heroes move onward in their quest to collect the seven magic Dragon Balls. What excitement awaits them on the next stop in their journey? What plans does Roshi have for our young heroine Goku? Wasn't there a rumor about a desert bandit with a crippling fear of women? Find out on the next exciting episode of "Dragon Ball XX"!

* * *

_(Author's Note: Well, there's another chapter in the books, and more changes are beginning to show themselves. Since Bulma and Goku are both girls, Goku didn't send Bulma into a panic about her "balls" being gone, which meant Roshi only saw Bulma's panties instead of her unguarded lady parts. You'll also note that Roshi is already thinking about making Goku a new student instead of waiting to see her ability to instantly learn the powerful Kamehameha Wave. Admittedly his motivation here is less than pure, but it's a decision that's bound to have long term ramifications on the story as a whole. Sorry this chapter isn't quite as long as the first one, but I ran out of things to write about here. I'll try to make the next one longer. So! Read, follow, favorite, and leave a review if you feel so inclined, and I will see you all in the next chapter! Bye! ^_^)_


	3. Chapter 3

"**Dragon Ball XX"**

**by RanChan2k3**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"**Bringing Home the Bacon"**

* * *

The new day dawned pleasantly warm, and soon enough, Goku and Bulma were on their way, following Bulma's Dragon Radar to the next Dragon Ball. The two girls were in high spirits after receiving a Dragon Ball and the incredible Flying Nimbus from Master Roshi, so they were optimistic about their chances of securing the next ball before the end of the day.

Goku rode her Nimbus next to the open driver's side window of Bulma's RV. "Hey, look! Is that a village up ahead?"

Bulma nodded. "Yup, and from the looks of things, I'd say the next Dragon Ball is right inside that village. Are we lucky or what?"

Goku grinned. "Yeah! So all we gotta do is find it in that tiny little village? How hard could that be?"

Insert foreshadowing here…

* * *

Soon enough, Goku and Bulma came to a stop in the village, Goku hopping off her Flying Nimbus while Bulma parked and exited the RV. Bulma consulted the Dragon Rader. "Let's see…looks like it's over at that house." She pointed, then walked over, Goku following behind. Bulma knocked politely on the door, and a few moments later, the door opened to reveal an old woman.

"Yes?," came the old woman's hesitant greeting. "Can I help you?"

"Hi," greeted Bulma. "We're looking for something, and we think it's here in your house. It's an orange ball, about so big…" She measured with her hands. "…with a number of reddish-orange stars inside it. Have you seen anything like that around here, ma'am?"

The old woman blinked. "Well, yes, but…well, this is hardly the time for such things, and you girls really shouldn't be here. It's not safe."

Goku blinked. "Not safe? How come?"

"Because," answered the old woman, "our village is under threat of destruction by Oolong the Terrible."

* * *

"…Yes, Oolong the Terrible," continued the old woman over tea, seated across her table from Bulma and Goku. "He's threatened to destroy our village if our most beautiful girls don't agree to become his wives. We've no idea what he truly looks like, since he's in a different form every time he comes, but each form is equally terrible to behold. There's only one girl left in the whole village, and he'll be coming for her soon. We're at our wits' end, I tell you."

Goku frowned. "He sounds like a big ol' bully. What if I beat him up for you?"

The old woman blinked. "You? But you're just a child, a young girl at that! How could you possibly-"

"Don't count her out because of her appearance," Bulma interrupted. "When I first met her, she picked up and threw my car like it was nothing. And when I shot her for it, the bullet bounced off without even leaving a mark."

"Oh, my," responded a now very wide-eyed old woman, who looked at Goku for confirmation. "Is that true?"

"Yup," nodded Goku, who rubbed her head in memory. "It hurt, but it didn't really injure me any."

The old woman took a sip of her tea, taking a moment to think. "Well," she began, "if you're telling the truth, maybe we could arrange something after all. You see, I do happen to have that ball you were talking about, but I was hesitant to part with it. However, if you and your friend can take care of Oolong for us, why, I'd be absolutely delighted to let you have the ball. How does that sound?"

Bulma smiled. "Ma'am, I think we have a deal."

* * *

"So why do I hafta dress up in this get-up again?," complained Goku, who was now looking absolutely adorable in a handmade dress.

"All part of the plan, Goku," answered a confident Bulma. "Oolong will be showing up here any minute now. When he does, you pretend to be that girl he's coming for and leave the village with him. Once you're back at his hideout, you free the girls from the village, then beat up Oolong, and boom! We get another Dragon Ball and get another step closer to getting a wish granted."

Goku fiddled with the dress a bit. "I feel ridiculous, but if you think this'll work, I'll go along with it."

"Of course it'll work," retorted Bulma. "After all, I came up with it, and I'm a genius!" Cue Eccentric Genius Laugh Number 37.

Goku just sweatdropped.

* * *

Some time later, as Goku waited outside, heavy footsteps were heard crashing to the ground, causing minor tremors with every step. "Oh, Pochawompa," called a deep, gravelly voice. "I'm here for you, my love!" A moment later, the owner of the voice in question stomped into view, walking straight through the village's welcome sign. The figure appeared to be a red 20-foot-tall devil wearing a white tuxedo and carrying a bouquet of flowers in one hand.

Goku gaped a bit as she stated up at (presumably) Oolong. "Wooow…you're huge!," she blurted out.

"Hm? Oh, there you-…huh?" He took a second look, then growled. "You're not Pochawompa! Who are you?!"

Goku sighed. "Sorry, Bulma. Guess I'm not much of an actress." She then threw off the disguise, revealing her normal fighting attire as she took a stance with her Power Pole. "My name is Goku," she declared, "and I'm gonna kick your butt!"

Oolong stared at Goku for a moment, then started laughing. "You? Beat me? But you're just a little girl! In fact…TRANSFORM!" Oolong disappeared in a puff of smoke, then was revealed to have changed into a massive robot holding a bowl of hot soup in one hand and a pair of chopsticks in the other. "I'm gonna make you the dumpling in my bowl of steaming hot soup! What do you say to that?!"

Goku smirked. "Just try it."

"What?!" Oolong's surprise caused some of his soup to slosh out onto his thumb…

…and the reaction was instantaneous.

"_**AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!"**_

The bowl went flying as Oolong hopped around clutching his badly burned thumb. He fell over in pain, only for the bowl to shatter against his face. This resulted in some more pained howling from Oolong as a dumbfounded Goku could only look on, flabbergasted at what she was seeing.

Eventually, Oolong sat up, fuming. "You little rat! You attacked me when I wasn't ready!"

Goku sheathed her Power Pole. "You're not strong at all, are you?"

Oolong began to sweat nervously. "W-What?! O-Of course I am! Just look at my bulging metal kneecaps!" Oolong then stood and pointed at Goku. "What about you, huh?!"

"Sure!," replied Goku proudly. "My body is harder than steel!"

"Prove it, then!" Oolong pointed at a nearby boulder. "Break that rock with just your bare hands!"

Goku smirked. "Hands? I can do it with one finger!" She then walked over to the boulder and grabbed it with both hands while a curious Oolong looked on. Goku then picked up the boulder and tossed it into the air. As it came down, Goku raised one arm and met the descending boulder with her pointer finger. The boulder shattered into gravel on impact, much to Oolong's horrified shock.

Goku grinned over at Oolong, showing off her completely undamaged finger. "Well? How was that?"

For several moments, Oolong could only sweat profusely in wide-eyed terror. Then, he regained his composure and started laughing, much to Goku's confusion. At that point, Oolong then transformed into a bat. "See ya, kid!" He started flying away.

Goku wasn't having any of that, though. "Oh no you don't! FLYING NIMBUS!" As her newly acquired cloud swooped in, Goku hopped on, then took off after Oolong. "Get back here! You're not getting away, Oolong!"

Oolong glanced back, then realized to his horror that Goku was gaining on him. "Gah! Stubborn, aren't you? You haven't caught me yet, though! TRANSFORM!" He then changed into a rocket and flew off at high speed, with Goku hot on his heels…

…until about thirty seconds later when he abruptly transformed into a short pig man in a green Chairman Mao uniform and fell screaming out of the sky.

Fortunately, Goku was close enough that she was able to grab his arm and stop his fall. "Hey, what happened? Why'd you turn into a pig?"

"Believe me, kid, it wasn't my first choice," grumbled Oolong. "This is my natural form. I can only transform for five minutes at a time."

Goku blinked. "Oh."

* * *

Eventually, the two were back at the village. The remaining villagers were gathered around Goku and a tied up Oolong, and they didn't look very happy. "This is the monstrous Oolong the Terrible? Where are our daughters, Oolong?!"

Oolong sighed. "Follow me. I'll take you to my hideout." He then began to lead the way to his hideout with Goku holding his leash. They reach it and head inside…

…where they find the "missing" village girls behaving like spoiled princesses.

"Look," began Oolong. "I just wanted a pretty girl to look after my house for me. But these girls won't do anything! I won't cause any more trouble, just _please_ take the girls back."

Goku and Bulma exchanged a look, then burst out into a fit of giggles.

* * *

As Goku and Bulma gathered around Bulma's RV with another Dragon Ball in their possession, they were approached by Oolong, his hat in his hands. "Um…listen, could I come along? I'm not gonna claim I'm an angel or anything, but I feel bad about inconveniencing you two girls. I wanna make it up to you somehow. I know I'm not super strong or anything, but I can help in other ways."

Bulma considered it, then looked at Goku. "I'd be fine with it. How 'bout you?"

Goku shrugged. "I don't care. Let him come along. Besides, if he acts bad again, I can just punch him or something."

Bulma grinned, then turned to Oolong. "Looks like we're agreed. Welcome to the team, Oolong!"

Bulma and Oolong shook hands, then all three of them piled into the RV. Bulma checked the Dragon Radar. "Looks like the next Dragon Ball is…that way!" She then cranked up the RV and drove off from the village.

And so, as our heroes' ranks grow from two to three, they leave in search of the next Dragon Ball. What adventure awaits them over the horizon? What dangers lie ahead? Find out on the next exciting episode of "Dragon Ball XX"!

* * *

_(Author's Note: I am so sorry this chapter took so long to put out. I had to think and figure out exactly what would change in the Oolong encounter with Goku being a female. I hit on the idea of trying to disguise Goku as Pochawompa, then realized there was no way in hell Goku would have the acting skill to pull it off. Rather than change my idea, I ran with it, and this was the result. I hope you guys liked it. Leave a review with your thoughts; they're how I know what to improve on as a writer. See you next time! Bye! ^_^)_


End file.
